


Bipolar - A Charisk Fanfiction

by ArlenaTheWriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family tension, Fluff, Genocide Route Memories, Internalized Homophobia, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: Don't hate me for loving this ship. Mostly some general fluff, and a lot of internal angst. Also, I know that both Chara and Frisk often pose as gender neutral but for the sake of this fanfiction, both will be of the female gender. Everyone has a different interpretation of the two characters, so do not hate me for my interpretation of them.





	1. Chapter 1 - Golden Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying this out. I may not continue it if it does not get popular.   
> Having said that, please comment your constructive critism and opinion. Feedback is highly appreciated!

Pale skin clashed against the soft oranges and yellows as the red-eyed human rested on a bed of golden flowers. Her yellow-striped green sweater blended in with earth. Brown shorts exposed long, bony legs that were crossed over each other aimlessly. She folded her arms under her head, adorned with russet hair. Her stunning garnet eyes were closed; the sway of her body, followed by a soft humming, was the only way to tell that she was alive. A small, serene smile completed the human’s peaceful expression. Just watching her compelled you to be quiet, and that was the case for Frisk, who had come across the tranquil human. 

Frisk, a shorter human, in comparison to Chara’s 5’5 form, quietly sat down next to her, making sure not to disturb or intrude. The tan-skinned human turned on her side, watching the teen, but not daring to break the quiet. Her blue and purple sweater clashed against the yellows and vivid greens of the bed, marking her foreign origin. Frisk’s form, nothing like the pale and bony physique of her friend, was sprawled out lazily as the teen moved to her back, unable to stay on her side. Incapable of stopping herself, the darker-skinned human began humming, her voice louder than Chara’s soft one.

Chara stopped humming, turning her head slightly to glance at the intruder who had broken the placid silence that she enjoyed immentsly. Her eyes narrowed as she decided between the options of ignoring the intrusive human, or being friendly and forget her annoyance. She studied the golden flower in her hand, twirling its stem a few times before turning back to the dark auburn haired female. “Greetings Frisk,” Chara’s tone was soft and kind, yet with an annoyed twist at the end. Some would characterize it as sharp, but Frisk was unfazed.

The smaller human stretched, her electric blue eyes meeting Chara’s gaze. “Hiya!” Her voice was higher-pitched, but not shrill. She stopped her humming, though her tan body still swayed to a tune in her head. A large smile was also on her face. “I thought you would like a friend,” she explained after a moment. “It’s never good to be alone.”

Chara looked back up, her eyes met with the opening to the underground. The same opening where both humans had fallen from. She closed her eyes again and let out a soft sigh. Not one of annoyance, but of remorse. “Except when you want to think,” Chara replied, grabbing Frisk’s attention again. The shorter human had a very short attention span, something that was never unknown to the paler teen. Chara suspected that Frisk had ADHD, but due to their location, there was no possibility of testing her for it.

“That’s all you ever do,” Frisk complained. “It’s not good to always be alone with your thoughts. You need to spend time with more people!” 

Chara rolled her eyes. It was easy for the shorter human. She had been blessed with the ability to make friends easily. Nothing could faze the blue-eyed teen, who seemed unable to expirence the cruel grip of anxiety. The only fear Frisk seemed to feel was fear for her friends. Chara’s gaze returned to the golden flower in her hand. “I know,” she said softly, praying silently that Frisk did not propose that the two of them should go meet up with the human’s many friends. All Chara needed right now was some time to be at peace.

Frisk seemed to sense Chara’s uncomfortable state, and didn’t reply, except with a disappointed sigh. The human turned onto her stomach, studying the flowers in front of her in a bored manner. She began weaving flowers into crowns, humming and being as relaxed as possible. Her blue jeans, torn up and worn from her adventures around the Underground, were sure to stain from the grass, but the human did not seem to mind. 

“Did you know the monsters had a story about these flowers?” Chara asked Frisk after a moment, hoping to grab the teen’s attention. Chara didn’t know why, but she longed for the shorter human’s attention, often feeling rather melancholy when she was unable to get Frisk’s attention. Frisk was the only person that the pale-skinned human seemed to want attention from, and this puzzled Chara. She didn’t understand why she felt so rejected whenever Frisk ignored her, but whatever the reason, the red-eyed teen made sure to grasp Frisk’s attention when she could. 

Frisk looked up at her, bright blue eyes shinning with the familar emotion of curiousity. Chara surpressed a chuckle, amused that the human had responded so quickly. The taller teen always knew how to control Frisk. The tan female was very open with her weaknesses, and Chara made sure to take advantage of that in the best way possible. 

“There was a story about how a rabbit snuck into a royal garden and began eating the flowers. The owner had ties with the gods, and when they got word of the rabbit stripping the beauty from his garden, he complained to the gods, who in turn, poisoned the flowers.” Chara shrugged, unable to recall the full story. “I think it’s somewhere in one of Toriel’s books.”

Frisk nodded, clearly satisfied with the short summary given by Chara. “That’s cool. I didn’t know that the monsters had legends like humans did.” Frisk finished her flower crown with a smiled. She tilted her head to the side, inspecting her creation. “Though I guess all of us had our own stories.”

Chara shifted, now picking up the small, silver blade by her side. Despite the saftey and security that Chara felt in the Underground, especially with Frisk by her side, the taller teen refused to ever leave her knife behind. The blade had originally been given to her by Asriel, hoping to keep her safe from a few of the monsters who did not trust her. Chara had been attached to the knife ever since. She had never held it with malicious intent, but instead keeping it by her to be prepared. Frisk had attempted multiple times to convince her to leave it behind, due to it unsettling many monsters, but the teen refused.

Frisk watched Chara turn the blade in her hand. The clean metal glinted in the small beam of light emmitting from the Underground’s entrance. The handle had been intricately carved, and on one side of it, both Chara and Asriel’s initials were set in the wood. The jagged letters stood out, standing for moments that were now left in the past. While most of them may be forgotten, Chara held onto some of them, keeping them as memories that calmed her unstable mind.

Frisk used the same coping method, but instead using memories from the very first few pacifst routes the two of them went through. While both girls were scarred with the memories of the genocide routes. However, that was in the past, and two humans had found a way to live underground without the resets. Everything was at peace. Chara was able to live, and Frisk was able to finally accept the result of the last pacifist route.

A gracefully, calm breeze swept over the two teens, and Chara’s thought process was interuppted by the sudden change in temperature. The light emitting from the entrance had been blocked, most likely by a cloud, and the chill of the the earth was now making its prescence painfully aware. Chara sighed, allowing the knife in her hand to drop to the cold ground. “Winter is getting closer,” the red-eyed human pointed out the obvious, and Frisk nodded.

“We still have a month left of Fall,” The optimist replied, trying her best to stay positive. While Chara enjoyed the cold, using it as an excuse to stay inside and live an introverted life, the shorter human hated the season, for it restrained them from going on all their usual adventures. Toriel would often not allow them to go outside for long, fearing that they could grow sick due to the weather. Frisk had completely taken the flower crown appart, now staring at the flowers and petals. 

“We should head home,” Chara sat up from her position of laying down. “Toriel will panic, and we don’t was Asriel to get lonely, do we?” 

Frisk shook her head, standing up and bouncing on her heels with newfound energy. Chara stood up as well, stretching. The back of her sweater was damp from the earth, but she didn’t mind the feel. A few petals were hiding in her hair, and the number soon grew when Frisk gathered the flowers she had picked and threw them up in the air. A cloud of of orange and yellow petals and flowers cascaded down on the two girls. Frisk giggled and Chara couldn’t help but chuckle softly. 

Chara picked up her knife, sliding it into her pocket and then the two teens set off, walking home and talking among themselves.


	2. A Letter To My Readers

For those of you who thought this was a major update, I’m sorry. And, for those who are reading this at a different time, who are coming across this months after this chapter than I’m sorry if you may be confused. However, if you got this far into anything I’ve written, then it is important you read this.

 

I’ve been going through some challenges lately. It’s hard trying to find the light when you are sinking in a pool of scattered ideas that will never work, or good ones that fade away the second you reach for them. It’s frusturating to look at your screen while working and knowing that someone else is on the other side waiting for you to update. And when I say it like that, it sounds like I think so highly of myself. It’s hard to actually think that there is someone out there who actually wants to read my stuff. Sometimes it feels like they’re all fictional.

 

The truth is, I write for myself, and because of that, it is hard to keep up with demands. Your feedback is wonderful, but sometimes it’s poison because I realize how true it is. “This is really great. Keep up the hard work!” It’s so hard to have to admit that I can’t keep up the hard work because the idea is gone. I hate the fact that I have people waiting on stories I haven’t updated for two months, just because I didn’t want to try and update it. It feels almost selfish to sit there and deny people a good story because I can’t take the emotional stress.

 

So I want to apologize for the inconsistensy. For the fact that my mind fails me, and will continue to fail me. I will try to keep up with the very small demand. I will try to keep up with my schedule, but be prepared for me to fail you.

 

Your positive feedback encourages me, but that joy only lasts for awhile. It’s hard to revive it because then it often sounds like lies. Sometimes I need a little critism to motivate me.

 

I ask of you one favor so that I may be able to please you better. Please give me feedback, and I mean real feedback. The truth. The pros and cons. Give me something to build off so I can learn to not just write for myself, but for the world.

 

Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short introduction to the story. I hope you all enjoyed. I've been recovering from a block, so I'm a bit rusty. This chapter was also a lot of me getting back into the flow of writing.   
> Please leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
